The present invention relates to a flow regulator for regulating the flow of a fluid, particularly a liquid such as water. The invention also relates to a spray nozzle incorporating the flow regulator to regulate the flow of the fluid to the spray nozzle.
Flow regulators are commonly used to regulate the flow of a fluid to a utilization device, for example, to regulate the flow of water to a fluid distributing device such as a water sprinkler or a spray nozzle. Many different designs are known and in use, but as a rule, when the known devices are added to a water distribution device, such as a water sprinkler or a spray nozzle, they substantially increase the manufacturing cost for the overall device.
An object of the present invention is to provide a spray nozzle of very simple and inexpensive construction and incorporating a flow regulator to regulate the fluid flow to the nozzle.